damed
by misonombre
Summary: a darling death on my family and mary has died! what


**CHAPTER 1**

Francis looked out the window across from me. I felt something warm in my heart but I wasn't sure what it was. I opened my mouth but closed it not knowing what to tell him. Just as I closed my mouth Zach walked into the room and plopped himself down next to me on the bed; he slung his arm around me.

"Hey Francis whatcha lookin at?"

"Don't bother he won't answer he's been sitting like that for the past hour. I've tried everything, it won't work."

"Have you tried _everything_?" He asked with that crooked smile on his face.

It sent shivers down my spine, the way he looked at me with those water blue eyes. It was as if you could look beyond them into his soul.

"Don't provoke her Zach; she might just give me what I want. Where will that leave us then?"

He continued to stare out the window; a smile playing on the corner of his lips. I could see the slight glint in his eyes. They were like no other I had ever seen, red as blood but not as harsh. They were… how would I put it… beautiful. _'Ugh there it is again the start of another fight. I hope they don't break anything this time.' _

"Hey Francis I think Mira likes you."

"I DO NOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!"

"So you don't like me?... I feel hurt Mira."

"I do like you Francis, but as a friend. As a best friend."

"I think you should apply some cold water to that BURN!"

"Shut up Zach, it's clear that she likes you. Right Mira?"

"..."

"OOOOO she does like you."

"I DO NOT! I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ZACH THAT WAY! ARE YOU INSANE FRANCIS?!"

I could feel the tears of betrayal starting to overflow from the damn inside my head. I dashed to the door. _'Oh god why? How could they do that to me when they already knew who I liked?' _I could hear them laughing as I ran down the hallway towards Jasmins room. They did this all the time, so why did I act like this? I knocked on Jasmins door.

"Come in." I heard a high pitched voice it sounded like a flute, I knew it was Jasmin.

I walked into her room tears streaming down my face. She didn't pay any attention to me as she was engrossed in one of her pieces. I sat down on the silk sheets. _'Clean as always'_ I thought to myself as I listened to the track that she was working on. It wasn't something I would hear every day, only something I would hear in her room. She finally took off the head phones and looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Did they hurt you in anyway? Are you ok? Do I need to do anything?"

"Sort of, yes, and no." I answered the tears had stopped leaving streaks across my cheeks.

"Wait here."

"OK…?"

I waited I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, and then it came a high pitched screechy voice and the screaming of two boys. I knew what she was doing but I didn't do anything to stop her. I mean what can you do to a chosen one, the one who shall bear all power in this damn world. She, Celestica, Raven, Lucy and, Aaron are kind of unstoppable when they are together. I could hear her footsteps coming closer to the door or was it going towards the stairs? I heard her call from outside.

"Are you hungry? I'm getting Chinese food if you want any."

"Sure I'll come with you. Hey hanks, but you didn't have to-"

"Of course I did they hurt you, and you are my best friend."

"But still you didn't have to, and I thought Celestica, Raven, Lucy, or Aaron would have been your best friend not me. I mean I hang out with your brother and you're a whole year older than me."

"That doesn't matter Mira you're still my best friend. An age difference can't get in between us, nothing can."

Right then I tripped; I fell down the stairs, after that everything was a blur. I could hear Jasmins voice as she yelled my name I could hear Francis and Zach call my name as they ran towards the stairs. My body felt heavy, and suddenly I couldn't feel anything.

Three days later.

"Doc, w-what's gonna happen now? She gone?" I could barely make out the shaky voice to be Zach.

"I'm sorry about your friend; she may be out for a while. I doubt she is going to die. She might just be a bit unconscious for a while." He started to walk away. I think, I heard footsteps walking away. "She might be able to hear to hear us though, so watch what you say around her." Then he left.

I felt pressure on my bed. There was someone on it with me, I could feel the warmth. It smelled kind of like the beach, salty but sweet, hot and yet cold. I definitely knew who this was.

"I'm so sorry we teased you. You know me and Francis would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. Right?" I could hear the small sobs. "I l-l-love you… I always have ever since I first saw you. I know you probably can't hear me but I love you."

'_HE LIKES ME BACK! OMG, OMG, OMG!'_

"Zach." It was practically inaudible to the human ear, but I bet he heard it.

"MIRA?"

"I…love…you…too."

I'm glad I said it now he knows that I love him. So if I do die he knows even if I can't say it again.

**CHAPTER 2**

I got out of the hospital about a week later. I was now feeling fine. I was extremely happy because Zach had visited me during my stay at said hospital.


End file.
